Mit der Kraft des menschlichen Geistes gegen die Engel (Arbeitstitel)
by StingraymeetsKrozair
Summary: Dies is ein Crossover zwischen TTGL und NGE. Kamina wird nach seinem Tod in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann in die Welt von Neon Genesis Evangelion geworfen. Genauer gesagt direkt in Shinji's Kopf. Chaos und Stress sind vorprogrammiert. Werden die beiden es schaffen, sich zusammen zu raufen? Wird Shinji wahnsinnig? Findet es heraus. Warnung: Crack! Krozair: Wirklich, das ist Wahnsinn!


Mit der Kraft des menschlichen Geistes gegen die Engel (Arbeitstitel)

Stingray's einleitendes Gelabber

Hallo erstmal und herzlich willkommen zu meiner Story. Dies ist meine erste Geschichte hier auf und ich hoffe doch, dass sie einigermaßen gut ankommt. Alle beschriebenen Charakter, Orte sowie Tiere gehören nicht mir und ich werde in naher Zukunft für diese Geschichte wohl auch kein Geld sehen...eigentlich schade drum, aber man kann's wohl nicht ändern. Obwohl... **Handy zück und in in Hollywood anruf** Hallo, ich hab ne super Idee für nen neuen Film...kein Canon?...Nicht verwendbar?...Copyright?!...Jaa, danke für das Gespräch... **aufleg und enttäuscht in die Runde schau** Na, wie dem auch sei, ich lass euch jetzt erst mal alleine und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Dies ist die Geschichte eines Mannes, dessen Schicksal sich noch erfüllen muss

Thymilph war vernichtet, die bewegliche Festung des Feindes, Dai-Gunzan im Besitz des Team Dai-Gurren. Doch trotz des Sieges, wollte sich keine Freude einstellen. Stattdessen lag eisiges, geschocktes Schweigen über dieser Szenerie, nur unterbrochen vom Brüllen der Vulkane.

Kamina, im Inneren von Gurren, sah schwer atmend an sich hinunter, beobachtete, wie ihm das Blut aus der großen, tödlichen Wunde floss, welche ihm Thymilph zugefügt hatte. Und doch, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Tod unausweichlich war, lächelte er.

Seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen galten nur seinen Freunden, seinen Taten auf der Oberfläche. Er sah noch einmal alle Kämpfe, die er zusammen mit Simon und Yoko gefochten hatte und blickte sich um, sah alle Verbündeten des Team Dai-Gurren. Dieser Anblick erfüllte sein Herz mit Stolz. Er dachte noch einmal zurück, an die Zeit unter der Erde, als er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als an die Oberfläche zu gelangen und seinen Vater wieder zu treffen. Er dachte an seine Kindheit, die Freundschaft mit Simon, die Verbundenheit mit seinem Heimatdorf.

Langsam breitete sich Dunkelheit in seinem Bewusstsein aus, bleierne Schwärze, die ihn niederringen wollte. Doch er zwang sich, noch für wenige Sekunden wach zu bleiben. Doch auch dieser Kampf war aussichtslos, ohne Bedeutung „Bis später, Kumpel..." waren seine letzten Worte, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit vollends zu sich rief. Seine letzte Wahrnehmung war das Prasseln des Regens. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verstarb Kamina, Anführer des Team Dai-Gurren.

Kamina schlug die Augen auf, doch konnte nichts erkennen. Eine undurchdringliche Finsternis umgab ihn, hinderte ihn daran, irgendetwas zu sehen. Er schwebte, konnte nicht sagen, ob er seine Position hielt, ob er absank oder auftrieb, nicht einmal ob er sich überhaupt irgendwie von der Stelle rührte. Fakt war, dass er schwebte und ein weiterer Fakt war auch, dass er gegenwärtig nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

„Bin ich...tot...?" stellte er sich in Gedanken immer wieder diese eine, grundelementare Frage. Doch immer wieder konnte er sie sich auf die immer gleiche Weise beantworteten. „Was soll ich denn sonst sein? Der Bastard hat mich ja voll erwischt..." So schwebte er einige Zeit, auch hier konnte er nicht sagen, ob es nur Sekunden oder sogar Tage waren, einfach nur in dieser Schwärze, unfähig etwas zu unternehmen. „AAAHHH! DAS WIRD MIR HIER ZU BLÖD!" Alles was ihm antwortete, war das Schweigen der Leere.

„...Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen..." eine Stimme, hell und klar, eindeutig die Stimme einer Frau, waberte aus Schwärze zu ihm her. Kamina sah sich hektisch um, wollte schon zu seinem Katana greifen, als er merkte, dass dieses fehlte. Genauso wie sein Umhang und generell seine Klamotten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er vorher nichts anderes als eine körperlose Stimme war. Jetzt wieder einen Körper zu besitzen... „Wer bist du?!" rief er laut in den Nebel, der ihn umgab.

„Mein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache..." entgegnete ihm die Stimme in sanftem Tonfall, doch mit einer gewissen Schärfe, als ob sie so ein Verhalten wie Kamina's nicht gewohnt war geschweige denn lange tolerieren würde. Doch eben dieser ließ sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken.

„Wer zur Hölle glaubst du eigentlich, wer ich bin?!" Der Urheber dieses Ausspruchs machte sich kampfbereit,die Tatsache, dass er vollkommen unbewaffnet einem ihm unbekannten Gegner gegenüberstand,scheinbar total ignorierend. „Ich bin der große Kamina, derjenige, der die Sonne in seine Hände nimmt und mit deren Feuer das Land überzieht! Wenn du mir was zu sagen hast, dann komm raus und zeig dich, verdammt!"

Die einzige Reaktion, die seine Ansprache bei seinem unbekannten Gegenüber hervorrief, war ein leises Lachen, welches dennoch wie ein Donnerschlag durch das Gebiet schallte und Kamina's Innereien durcheinander warf. So wie es aussah, schien sich der Unbekannte köstlich über ihn zu amüsieren, ihn gar auszulachen. Dennoch manifestierte sich langsam eine Gestalt aus der Schwärze und kam mit langsamen, gemessenen Schritten auf ihn zu. Kamina konnte nichts anderes tun, als das Wesen, welches sich vor ihm manifestierte, mit ungläubigem Blick und offenem Mund anzustarren.

Das Wesen, welches vor ihm stand, war eine Frau.

Aber nicht irgendeine gewöhnliche Frau. Die Haut dieses Wesens war weiß, wie frisch gefallener Schnee und funkelte in einem überirdischen Licht. Verlieh der Gestalt eine Art inneres Strahlen, welches sie wie einen Glorienschein umgab. Die Proportionen waren die einer Frau, welche gerade das Mädchenalter verlassen hatte und in voller Blüte stand. Ein wallendes, bodenlanges Kleid in der selben schneeweißen Farbe, bedeckte die Gestalt. Im Kontrast zum weißen Körper standen die Haare. Diese wallten über ihre Schultern, ihren Rücken hinunter bis zum Boden, sodass sie diese wie eine Schleppe hinter sich herzog. Einzelne Strähnen wiesen eine hellblaue Färbung auf, während der Großteil der Haare eine dunkle, lila Farbe besaß. Dieses Farbenspiel war für Kamina wie hypnotisierend, wenn sich das Licht des Glorienscheins darin widerspiegelte, aber auch von überirdischer Schönheit. Aber das faszinierendste, schönste und gleichzeitig aber auch unheimlichste an dieser Frau waren die Augen. Die Pupillen waren wie reinstes, geschmolzenes Rotgold, die Iris wie ein kleiner Kosmos, voller funkelnder Sterne, welche immer in Bewegung waren und nie still zu stehen schienen. Alles in allem hatte sie die Erscheinung einer vom Himmel herabgestiegenen Göttin. Kamina kam sich dagegen klein und unterlegen vor.

„Oh, du bist also der große Kamina?" die Frau kicherte leise, es klang wie Silberglöckchen im Wind „Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen" Bei diesen Worten deutete sie einen Knicks an, welcher aber so übertrieben war, dass man den darin versteckten schalkhaften Spott mit Leichtigkeit erkennen konnte. „Soweit ich weiß, ist der große Kamina vor wenigen Minuten verstorben..."Die Augen der Frau blitzten bei dieser Feststellung herausfordernd, so als warte sie auf eine Reaktion seinerseits. Hatte ihre Erscheinung ihn vorher kurzzeitig unsicher und klein wirken lassen, so hatten ihre Worte zur Folge, dass er wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückfand.

„Na und wenn ich tot bin! Ich bin immer noch der große Kamina! Nicht einmal der Tod kann mich davon abhalten, eine bessere Welt zu schaffen!" Es hatte zwar einige Sekunden gedauert, aber schlussendlich fing sich der junge Mann wieder und funkelte jetzt seinerseits sein Gegenüber leicht aggressiv an. Gerade als er mit seiner Tirade fortfahren wollte, wurde er von diesem gottgleichen Wesen sanft, aber bestimmt, durch ein leises Räuspern unterbrochen

„Du hast mich nach meinem Namen gefragt und eigentlich sollte ich dir nun meinen verraten. Doch ist noch nicht die rechte Zeit für dich gekommen, dass du ihn erfährst. Lass mich dir nur eines sagen: Die Menschen verehrten mich in ferner Vergangenheit als ihren Schöpfer, die Mutter der Menschheit. Heute bin ich nur noch eine verzerrte Kreatur meiner Selbst. Die Ignoranz weniger wird in naher Zukunft das Verderben aller sein. In deinem Herzen sehe ich Aufrichtigkeit, Kameradschaft und einen unerschütterlichen Kampfgeist, den zu brechen nicht einmal ein Gott in der Lage wäre. Das Schicksal in deiner Welt wird sich auch ohne dich erfüllen. Nun musst du dein Schicksal an anderer Stelle erfüllen. Wenn du die Menschheit wirklich erretten möchtest, dann folge mir!"

„Was redest du denn da für einen Müll?! Du willst der Schöpfer von allen Menschen sein und kriegst es nicht auf die Reihe, deine Schöpfung alleine zu retten?" Kamina legte die Stirn in Falten und fing plötzlich an zu grinsen „Aber wenn du den großen Kamina schon so nett bittest, kann ich ja wohl schlecht 'Nein' sagen! Also gut, ich, der große Kamina, Anführer des Teams Dai Gurren und Bezwinger unzähliger Feinde, werde dir helfen, die Menschheit zu retten!" Kamina hatte sich während seiner Ansage in Pose geworfen, die Hände siegessicher und selbstbewusst in die Hüften gestemmt und sah herausfordernd zu seinem Gegenüber, offenbar die Tatsache vollkommen ignorierend, dass er noch immer mit nichts als seiner Haut am Leibe dastand.

Die Frau war ob dieser Entschlossenheit und partiellen Unverfrorenheit erst einmal etwas irritiert, fing sich aber erstaunlich schnell wieder und kam noch einen kleinen Schritt auf Kamina zu. Dabei wurde deutlich, dass die beiden in etwas gleich groß waren, auch wenn das Gegenüber des Mannes noch etwa einen Kopf größer war als er selbst. Als sie vor ihm stand, blickte sie hoheitsvoll auf ihn hinunter und begann wieder zu sprechen : „Dann lass uns gehen. Aber sei dir einer Sache bewusst: Die Gegner, mit denen du dich wirst messen müssen, sind wesentlich mächtiger als alles, mit dem du bisher zu tun hattest. Dein Handeln wird über Zerstörung oder Erhaltung entscheiden! Bist du immer noch bereit, mich zu begleiten?"

Kamina sah auf, ein vorfreudiges Funkeln in den Augen, die Gesichtszüge ein Ausdruck seiner Entschlossenheit. „Wer zur Hölle glaubst du eigentlich, wen du vor dir hast?! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Welt mit all ihren Bewohnern vernichtet wird! Ich bin immerhin Kamina der Große, Feldherr gegen die Hauptstadt des Spiralkönigs und Bezwinger Thymilph's!... Auch wenn der Bastard mich erledigt hat..." Zum Schluss hin wurde er immer leiser und der Enthusiasmus, den er die ganze Zeit in sich hatte, schwand beim Gedanken an die Niederlage. Doch er schüttelte sich einmal kurz und war dann wieder der Alte „Die Vergangenheit kann man nicht mehr ändern, lass uns nach vorne schauen und eine Zukunft gestalten, in der jeder in Frieden leben kann! Lass uns gehen!"

Das Wesen sah auf ihn herab, in ihren Augen etwas nachdenkliches, fast so als würde sie ihre Entscheidung, ihn zu Hilfe zu holen, noch einmal überdenken wollen. Sie musterte ihn, suchte nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Zweifel oder Furcht in seinen Zügen, während ihre Augen sich in seine Seele bohrten und seinen Geist erkundeten. Endlose Augenblicke vergingen, in denen Kamina noch einmal seine Kindheit, sein Leben unter der Oberfläche, seine Reise und die Kämpfe an der Oberfläche, seine Bekannt- und Freundschaften und schließlich seinen letzten Kampf und seinen anschließenden Tod durchlebte, ihm immer mehr Fragmente seiner Erinnerungen vor dem inneren Auge erschienen und sich schließlich zu einem Gesamtkunstwerk zusammenfügten: Ein Bild von Kamina, eine Darstellung seiner Seele. Doch schließlich, offenbar zufrieden mit dem, was sie in ihm sah, lächelte sie ihn an und breitete die Arme aus. So als würde sie ein verloren geglaubtes Kind in einer Umarmung willkommen heißen wollen. Der Glorienschein um sie herum schien mit einem mal stärker zu werden, kraftvoll und ungeduldig zu Schein brandete sich immer voraus, wie eine kraftvolle Welle, bis er schließlich auch Kamina einhüllte. Dieser zuckte zusammen, und war im nächsten Augenblick in Defensivhaltung, offenbar in Erwartung eines Angriffs.

„Keine Sorge, ich weite nur meine Kräfte auf dich aus, um dich in meine Welt zu bringen" flüsterte die geheimnisvolle Frau ihm zu und sah freundlich auf ihn herab, ermutigte ihn allein mit einem Blick aus ihren goldenen Augen, sich fallen und forttragen zu lassen. „Ich werde dich an den Ort deiner Bestimmung bringen. Dann allerdings muss ich dich verlassen." Als sie sah, dass Kamina die Schultern straffte und augenscheinlich bereit für den Aufbruch war, konzentrierte sie ihre Macht und ließ die Umgebung in einem hellen Weiß erstrahlen. Die Schwärze wurde augenblicklich verschlungen, und Kamina spürte, dass er davon getragen wurde. „Werde ich dich in deiner Welt irgendwann wieder finden?" konnte er noch fragen, bevor ein Strudel aus Licht davon riss. „Wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist, Kamina...dann vielleicht..." klang die Stimme der Frau noch von weiter Ferne an sein Ohr, bevor ihm wieder einmal schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Das nächste, was er wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein mitbekam, war eine heftige Erschütterung und ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Schädel. Wie als hätte sich einer der Bohrer von Gurren-Laggan direkt in sein Gehirn gebohrt. Doch trotz der Schmerzen und dem Umstand, dass ein solcher Treffer ihn eigentlich getötet haben müsste – Wieder einmal, wie er sarkastisch dachte - , gelang es ihm nach einiger Anstrengung die Augen zu öffnen. Nur um sich im nächsten Augenblick zu wünschen, er hätte es nicht getan.

Direkt vor ihm, die klauenbewehrten Arme immer noch zum Schlag erhoben, stand die groteskeste und abscheulichste Kreatur, der er in seinem ganzen bisherigen Dasein begegnet war. Der Körper war annähernd humanoid, wenn auch auf eine grauenhaft verzerrte Art und Weise. Das Monster hatte grünblaue Haut, auf der Brust stachen die Rippen ungesund aussehend nach außen und umschlossen eine Art roten Kern. Dort wo eigentlich der Kopf hätte sein müssen, war nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen bedeckte eine groteske Maske die Stelle, an der bei jedem anderen halbwegs humanoiden Wesen der Brustkorb begann. Und genau dieses Monster, eine wahre Ausgeburt der Hölle, kam langsam auf ihn zu.

Kamina war im ersten Moment von dieser Gestalt wie gelähmt. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da begriff er, dass es kein Traum war, fing er instinktiv an zu brüllen „Was soll das denn für ein Vieh sein?! Ist das 'n neuer Gunmen oder was?!"Er war von dieser neuen Situation so irritiert, dass er es nicht einmal merkte, dass seine Stimme um einiges höher klang als gewöhnlich. Was er aber merkte war, dass irgendetwas nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Irgendwie wirkten die Hochhäuser um ihn herum winzig, wie eine kleine Modelllandschaft, durch die er wanderte. Und überhaupt: Hochhäuser?! Wo kamen die denn auf einmal her? „Wie ist der Status des Piloten?" konnte er plötzlich eine beherrschte, kühle Stimme hören, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Definitiv die Stimme einer Frau. Mitte bis Ende 20, schätze er allein vom Klang her. Doch allzu viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, hatte er nicht. Die Kreatur vor ihm setzte schon wieder zum Schlag an welcher ihm bestimmt einen Arm gekostet hätte, wäre er nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite gehechtet. Nur mit Mühe und unter Zuhilfenahme seines Instinkts konnte er der Attacke entkommen. Schon hörte er wieder eine Stimme, wieder die einer Frau, aber jünger „Status des Piloten Positiv!" meldete diese gerade mit einem ungläubigen Unterton in der Stimme. So als könnte sie nicht fassen, was sie da sah, so als wäre es eine völlige Unmöglichkeit, dass er noch leben könnte. „Sein Status ist positiv? Nach so einem Treffer? Da muss ein Fehler vorliegen!" Das war wieder die Ältere der beiden Frauen, diejenige, die Kamina schon jetzt unsympathisch war.

„Kann mir mal endlich einer sagen, was hier los ist?!" schnauzte er genervt, mal wieder eine Attacke ausweichend, immer noch nicht die Situation erfassend. Als er wieder sicher stand, wollte er zu seinem Katana greifen, als er merkte, dass dieses fehlte „War ja klar..." brummte er, mit jeder Sekunde immer genervter von der Situation. „Shinji?" Das war wieder die Stimme der Jüngeren „Geht es dir gut? Du hast einen direkten Treffer direkt in den Schädel abgekriegt!" Daher also die Kopfschmerzen. „Jaa, mir geht's gut, aber kann mir mal jemand erklären, was hier abgeht?" Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass man ihn mit einem anderen Namen angeredet hatte. Die einzige Reaktion auf seine Frage war Schweigen, anscheinend hatten sie ihn nicht gehört. Also versuchte er es noch einmal lauter, während er wieder einmal einer Attacke auswich. Immer noch keine Reaktion auf seine Frage. „Also gut, wenn mir hier keiner sagen will, was los ist, dann halt auf eigene Faust! Komm her, du dämliches Monster, dich mach ich platt! Ich, der große Kamina! Wer zur Hölle glaubst du eigentlich, wer ich bin?!"

Erst als er jetzt an sich hinunter sah, bemerkte er, was falsch war. Zuerst sein Körper: Er war wesentlich kleiner als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Vom jungen Mann Anfang 20 war sein Körper auf das Maß eines vielleicht 14jährigen Jungen geschrumpft! Wo waren seine Muskeln? Was war das für ein Körper? Und überhaupt: Was waren das denn für geschmacklose Klamotten?! „Ihr wollt mich wohl verarschen..." maulte er, als er merkte, dass er in einem gänzlich anderem Körper steckte als seinem eigenen. „Das hätte mir das Mädel ja auch mal sagen können..." Aber für den Moment hatte er andere Probleme. „Was auch immer das für ein Vieh sein soll, zäh is es..." Noch eine andere Sache fiel ihm auf. Die Hände des Jungen umklammerten Steuerknüppel, mit denen wohl irgendetwas gesteuert werden sollte. Und als er nach vorne blickte, wurde ihm auch schlagartig klar, was.

Direkt vor ihm, gespiegelt durch die mehrfach gesplitterte Glasfassade eines Hochhauses, befand sich der Kopf eines lila Roboters, der, gesehen an der Größe des Hauses durchaus knapp 100 Meter groß sein konnte. „Also doch ein Gunmen!" ein Grinsen erhellte seine Züge und ein freudiges Funkeln war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Damit kenn ich mich doch aus!" Doch als er an den Steuerelementen rüttelte, stellte sich heraus, dass dem doch nicht so war. Egal wie sehr er rüttelte, es tat sich einfach nichts. Er ging sogar soweit, nach einer Einbuchtung für den Kernbohrer zu suchen. Doch als er auch den nicht fand, fing er an zu fluchen. „Verdammtes Ding! Willst du dich dem großen Kamina widersetzen?! „Wenn du dich nicht gleich bewegst, verschrotte ich dich, wenn ich hier rauskomme! Beweg dich!" Dass ihm eine solche Einbuchtung ohne dazu passenden Kernbohrer auch nicht geholfen hätte, selbst wenn sie vorhanden gewesen wäre, ging ihm erst gar nicht auf.

Doch zu seiner Freude kam endlich Leben in die Maschine. Zwar ruckelte sie nur kurz, aber immerhin hatte sie sich bewegt. „Na geht doch, hast wohl erkannt, dass ich der Bessere von uns beiden bin! Und jetzt: Lauf!" Die Maschine kam seinem Befehl dieses Mal auch sofort nach und bewegte sich zögerlich nach vorne. Nur um sofort wieder einem Schlag der anderen Kreatur ab zu bekommen und Gefahr zu laufen, umgehauen zu werden. Doch Kamina hatte den Dreh langsam raus, konnte den Sturz mit einer Hand abfangen und mit einem Tritt nachsetzen, der das Wesen direkt in die nächste Hauswand katapultierte. Doch anscheinend war das dem Ding noch lange nicht genug, da es sofort wieder aufstand und diesmal seinerseits auf ihn zu sprintete. „Willst du noch ein paar auf''s Maul?!" Kamina stand in Kampfhaltung da, bereit das Monster zu empfangen. Als dieses in ihn krachen wollte, packte er einen der Arme des Wesens und riss daran. Das Monstrum wurde, durch den plötzlichen Widerstand gebremst, noch wenige Meter nach vorne geschleudert, wobei es Kamina mit sich riss. Doch fing es gleich darauf, als es wieder festen Stand hatte, an sich heftig zu wehren. Doch konnte es der schieren Gewalt, die auf es einwirkte,einfach nichts entgegensetzen. Mit einem lauten Krachen brach der Arm und riss schlussendlich komplett ab. Das was danach kam, war ein Schock für Kamina. Aus der Wunde schoss eine riesige Menge blauer Flüssigkeit. Wie bei einem lebendigen Wesen bei einer solchen Wunde Blut spritzen würde. Bisher war er der Meinung, eine Maschine vor sich zu haben. So wie er selbst ja auch in einer saß. Doch das eindeutig gequälte Strampeln, welches das Wesen durchschüttelte, machte ihm seinen Irrtum nur allzu deutlich bewusst. Das Ding vor ihm war definitiv lebendig und litt! Doch viel Zeit, sich von seinem Schock zu erholen, hatte er nicht, da das Monster sich von der Wunde nicht sonderlich aufhalten ließ. Man merkte ihm zwar die Schmerzen an, aber diese schienen das Vieh nicht zu kümmern. Schon wieder stürmte es auf ihn zu. Zwar langsamer, aber definitiv mit der Absicht, ihn zu töten. Kamina konnte auch diesen Angriff knapp abwehren.

Der nachfolgende Angriff traf ihn deshalb völlig unvorbereitet. Das Monster schoss einen Energiestrahl auf ihn ab! So schnell konnte er gar nicht reagieren, da hatte ihn der Strahl auch schon erfasst und ein Gefühl, als würde er von mehreren tausend heißer Nadeln getroffen werden, schoss durch seinen Körper. Er keuchte kurz schmerzerfüllt auf, biss dann aber die Zähne zusammen. Der Schmerz war nicht einmal Ansatzweise mit dem zu vergleichen, welchen er von Thymilph's Lanze zu spüren bekommen hatte. Dieser Schmerz war unvorstellbar schlimmer gewesen und selbst da hatte er nicht sofort das Bewusstsein verloren. Also konnte er sich noch fangen, die Arme der Maschine in Defensivhaltung bringen und den weiteren Schaden größtenteils vermindern. Das Resultat des Angriffs war eine kreuzförmige Explosion direkt vor ihm, mehrere kleine Häuser mit sich riss und diese innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in einer Flammensäule verschlang und zu Ruinen verfallen ließ. Nachdem die Explosion abgeklungen war, richtete sich Kamina im Inneren des Roboters auf, atmete einmal tief durch um das brennende Gefühl auf seinem Körper los zu werden und grinste sein Gegenüber herausfordernd an, wobei er spüren könnte, dass sich nach dieser Aktion Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete, welcher aber sofort von dieser komischen Suppe absorbiert wurde. Obwohl ihm allein vom Geruch dieser Flüssigkeit leicht übel wurde, konnte er nur grinsen „Ha, mehr hast du nicht drauf? Es braucht schon etwas mehr, um mich zu beseitigen! Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe!"

Kaum zu Ende gesprochen, hechtete er auf seinen Gegner zu, wobei dieser im ersten Moment überrascht wirkte, dass sein Opfer nach dieser Attacke noch stehen konnte. Im nächsten Moment lag das Monster schon auf dem Boden, über ihn gebeugt die von Kamina gesteuerte Maschine. „Jetzt bin ich mal dran!" mit diesen Worten brachte Kamina seinen Roboter dazu, auf den roten Kern der Kreatur unter ihm einzuschlagen, was diese immer wieder mit Schmerzensschreien quittierte.

Sein Ziel war nicht, seinen Gegner zu töten. Das hatte er nie tun wollen und es deswegen so gut wie möglich vermieden. Selbst die Beastmen hatte er immer flüchten lassen, wenn es sich einrichten ließ. Nicht einmal gegen Thymilph hatte er den letzten Schlag gesetzt, das war schließlich Simon gewesen. Was er wollte war nur, dass sein Gegner die Lektion lernte, sich nie mit Kamina, dem Großen anzulegen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, die er auf die rote Kugel einhämmerte, was allerdings anfangs nur zur Folge hatte, dass sich die Kugel aufgrund des weichen Gewebes um sie herum nur verschob, konnte er ein Splittern hören, wie von Glas. Als er auf die Kreatur herabsah, konnte er auch sehen, was seine Schläge angerichtet hatten. Der Kern war an manchen Stellen gesplittert und tiefe Risse zogen sich über einen Großteil der Oberfläche. Das Monster unter ihm zappelte, offenbar unter höllischen Schmerzen und Kamina beschloss, es für dieses Mal gut sein und seinen Gegner noch einmal davon kommen zu lassen. So erhob er sich, blickte auf sein Gegenüber herab und sprach „Ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt! Leg dich besser nicht noch einmal mit mir an! Ich bin heute großzügig, du darfst verschwinden." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich zu voller Größe, um wandte sich schwungvoll um, ohne zu bemerken, dass sein Gegner sich noch einmal erhob

„Shinji! Pass auf! Hinter dir!" Das war eine andere Stimme, wohl genauso alt wie die Stimme der Älteren vorhin, aber irgendwie freundlicher und wärmer. Und mit einer guten Portion Panik in der Stimme „Hä, was?" Der Angesprochene wandte sich um, riss die Augen auf und sah nur noch, wie das Biest sich vom Boden abfederte und auf ihn zu flog. Er konnte nicht mehr reagieren, geschweige denn ausweichen, da schlang sich sein Gegner einem Oktopus gleich um seinen Körper. Oder besser gesagt um den der Maschine. „Der Engel wird explodieren!" hörte er die Stimme der freundlicheren der beiden älteren Frauen. Das einzige, was Kamina in diesem Moment hörte beziehungsweise was in diesem Moment zu ihm durchdrang, war nur ein Wort. Engel! Und er kam sich mal wieder ziemlich verarscht vor. „Ist das euer verdammter Ernst?! Das Ding ist nie im Leben ein Engel!" Da war die Frau, der er in der Leere begegnet war, definitiv eher ein Engel als das Ding, welches ihm da gerade die Sicht raubte. Aber für solche Gedanken war nicht wirklich Platz. Der 'Engel' – in seinen Augen hätte man für das Vieh einfach keine schlechtere Bezeichnung finden können - schlang seine Arme fester um ihn und fing an, seine Maschine zusammen zu drücken.

„Synapsenverbindung sofort trennen!" In der Stimme der Frau klang jetzt eindeutig Panik mit. „Dafür ist es zu spät, selbst wenn wir die Verbindung jetzt trennen, der Pilot wird den Schaden trotzdem abbekommen!" Das war seit Langem mal wieder die Stimme der jüngsten Frau. Doch bevor Kamina noch großartig dazu kam, noch irgendeinen Kommentar zu der Sache abzugeben, konnte er spüren, dass der Druck um ihn immer stärker wurde. Gleichzeitig hätte er schwören können, dass die Kreatur über ihn lachte. Die Stimmen, die er immer wieder hörte und die in Wahrheit nichts anderes waren als Menschen, die sich das Ganze aus sicherer Entfernung ansehen konnten, sahen noch etwas anderes. Der Engel wurde immer größer und größer, blähte sich auf wie ein Luftballon. Ein großer, unter Garantie tödlicher und vor allem abstoßend hässlicher Luftballon. Und wie bei jedem Luftballon, den man zu voll pumpte, geschah auch hier das Unausweichliche.

Der Engel explodiere mit einem abnormal lauten Knall in einer riesigen Feuersäule. Diese Säule allein verschlang schon alles um Umkreis von 50 Metern, doch die Schockwelle, die davon ausgelöst wurde, vermehrte den Schaden noch um ein Vielfaches. Als die Welle durch die Stadt raste, gingen noch 400 Meter vom Ursprung der Explosion etliche Glasfassaden zu Bruch. Kamina schrie während dieser Explosion laut auf. Das Gefühl war in etwa mit dem vergleichbar, welches man hat, wenn man sich mit kochend heißem Wasser verbrüht. Er verlor kurz die Kontrolle über die Maschine, sodass diese zu Boden ging. Aber so schnell der Kontrollverlust auch gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder vorbei. Er stand auf, fand sich in einem Feuerinferno wieder. Rings um ihn herum Flammen, die Luft knisterte und flirrte vor Hitze. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, brachte es noch fertig, einige Schritte aus dem Inferno herauszutreten, verwunderte, ungläubige und teilweise geschockte Ausrufe im Ohr. Einer davon stach besonders hervor „Jetzt kennen wir sie! Die wahre Kraft, die ein EVA hat!" Aber er war zu erschöpft, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er konnte spüren, dass ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Genau in den Moment, als er das Bewusstsein verlor, fiel die Maske der Maschine ab.

Das Letzte, was er noch vernahm, war eine weitere Präsenz, die allerdings nur gedämpft auf ihn eindrang. So als würde sie gerade aus einem tiefen Schlummer erwachen. Danach befiel ihn erneut die Dunkelheit.

Stingray's abschließendes Gelabber:

Wie ihr sicher mittlerweile alle mitbekommen habt, handelt es sich bei dieser Story um ein Crossover der beiden Animes „Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann" und „Neon Genesis Evangelion". Die Idee dazu kam mir, als ich mit mit Krozair (Betaleser, guter Kumpel und manchmal einfach nur Vollidiot) darüber unterhalten habe und wir uns Gedanken gemacht haben, was man so alles crossovern könnte. Uns kam dann irgendwann in den Sinn, Kamina in die Welt von NGE zu werfen. Vorher hatten wir noch X andere Gedanken, die aber irgendwann tot diskutiert ^^ Und da hat sich einfach nichts besser angeboten, als ihn nach seinem Tod als Untermieter in Shinji's Kopf unter zu bringen. Ja, ich bin böse und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. **Krozair: „Böse? Größenwahnsinnig trifft es eher"**

Die Storyline an sich werde ich möglichst nicht verändern und mich auch nur an das Original halten. Das hat den Grund, dass ich erstens Rebuild nicht so wirklich kenne und mir zweitens die Engel, die als Ersatz für z. B. Gaghiel reinkamen, nicht sonderlich gefallen. Nur den zeitlichen Abstand zwischen den einzelnen Engeln werde ich ab und zu etwas vergrößern, um den Charakteren mehr Zeit zu lassen, miteinander zu agieren. Außerdem: Shinji nach nur 3 Wochen wieder in den Kampf werfen, wenn Kamina in seinem Kopf sitzt? Miep! Natürlich werde ich die Caraktere so weit wie es mir möglich auftreten lassen. Also werden Asuka, Rei, Touji, Kensuke, Misato und die anderen (teilweise Flachpfeifen...) **Krozair: „Teilweise?"** alle miteinander eine Rolle spielen. Auch hier werde ich teilweise künstlerische Freiheit walten lassen, was dazu führen „könnte", dass sich die Leute alle anders verhalten als im Original. Aber ich werde versuchen, alles zu beschreiben, sodass die Veränderungen schlüssig und nachvollziehbar sind. Auch eine Sache, die in Teilen verändern werde, sind die Kämpfe gegen die Engel. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Kamina sich immer 100% an die Anweisungen von NERV hält. Zu Recht, wie ich sagen muss, da ich finde, dass bei NERV bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nur Idioten rum laufen.

Ja, der erste Satz ist aus dem Intro des Anime „Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan" geklaut, auf welchem dieses Crossover ja schließlich auch (mit) basiert. Mir hat am Anfang ein guter Einstiegssatz gefehlt und als ich den Satz mal von mir gegeben hab, meinte mein Kollege, dass ich doch schon einen habe. Tja, deswegen steht der jetzt hier. Ich persönlich find den Satz einfach episch. (Eine Überlegung meinerseits wäre, ihn am Anfang jedes Kapitels zu bringen...)

Bei Thymilph, dem ersten General des Spiralkönigs bin ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, wie er geschrieben wird. Aber da diese Schreibweise die ist, die ich am häufigsten in Wikis oder sonstigen Quellen gefunden hab, lass ich das jetzt einfach so xD

Ich finde Kamina einfach einen super Charakter: Man kann seine Handlungsweisen und die Art wie er spricht total überziehen, aber es wirkt einfach nicht wirklich lächerlich. Viel mehr kommt einfach zu 90% was richtig episches bei raus. Liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass der ganze Anime irgendwie verrückt ist...bin mir da aber auch nicht sicher...

Der Satz „in seinen Augen hätte man für das Vieh einfach keine schlechtere Bezeichnung finden können" entspricht auch meiner eigenen Auffassung – wer hätte es gedacht? - ich meine mir ist schon klar, worum es in NGE geht, aber diese Kreaturen haben mit Engeln soviel gemeinsam wie die Begriffe 'Stahlbeton' und 'Flauschig'. Absolut gar nichts.

Und da ich jetzt schon weiß, dass es einige Leser geben wird, die sich bei der Beschreibung der Frau ziemlich zu Anfang des Prologs ihre Gedanken machen: Nein, verraten wird nix. (Außer vielleicht, ich krieg die Coca Cola-Formel)

Das wars vorläufig mal von mir und ich verabscheue...ähhh verabschiede mich dann mal. Bis dann.

PS: Kritik, Lob, N2-Minen oder sonstige Todesarten gern alle ans Postfach oder ab in die Kommentare, ich werd mich damit auseinandersetzen, wenn ich Zeit hab ;)


End file.
